User blog:Superbionic 2009/future
June 12,2034 (as If season 11 never happen) Eric and Annie Camden #Matt -(54) #Mary- (51) #Lucy- (50) #Simon -(47) #Ruthie -(43) #Sam -(35) #David -(35) Matt and Shana Camden #Jessica Harper Fransworth (31)- born April 5, 2003 #Trevor Kenneth Fransworth (29)- born January 4, 2005 #Jacob Andrew Camden (28)-born August 15, 2006 #Joshua William Camden (28) -born August 15, 2006 #Rebecca Hope Camden (25)- born November 23, 2009 #Laura Claire Camden (22) born July 5,2011 Jobs: Matt-ob/gyn, Shana - Pediatrician Notes: Matthew is the older twin. They Live in Glen Oak. Matt is a widow. Shana is divorce. Jessica and Trevor are Shana's kids.Mathew, Michael, Rebecca, and Laura are Matt's kids. Sarah die in 2014. Shana divorce in 2012. Pets: Chase-husky, Tiger- tabby Mary and Ben Kinkirk #Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera (30)- born May 17, 2004 #Emily Sonia Rivera (27) -born July 9, 2006 #Elizabeth Anna Rivera (27) -born July 9, 2006 #Chase Dale Kinkirk (16)-born April 7, 2018 #Cody Alexander Kinkirk (13)- born September 12, 2020 Jobs: Mary-P.E. Teacher, Ben- Fireman Not. Charlie love basketball like his mom . Emily is the older twin. Carlos die in 2012, Ben and Mary met back in 2014 and Married in 2015. Mary offer take Jackson in to straight him up. They live in Buffalo Pets: Max-Bull dog Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk #Savannah Alyssa Kinkirk McKenzie (29)- born January 21, 2005 #Austin James Kinkirk (27)- October 5, 2006 #Dallas Scott Kirkirk (27)- October 5, 2006 #Madison Joclyn Kinkirk (24)- born March 9, 2010 #Jackson Ray Kinkirk (21)- September 2, 2012 #Eugene Oliver Kinkirk (18)- November 12, 2016 #Sydney Marie Kinkirk-(16) April 8, 2018 #Bethany Grace Kinkirk (13)- December 24, 2021 #Charlotte Mae Kinkirk (10)- born February 11, 2024 # Hudson Roy Kinkirk (6)- born November 5, 2027 #Cheyenne Dawn Kinkirk (4) - born August 6, 2029 Jobs: Lucy- Minster, Kevin- Cop Pets: Adam- boxer, Eve- Charles King Spaniel Notes; Jackson Is a troublemaker and live with Mary and Ben. They live in Glenoak. Eugene wants be a minster like his mom and grandfather. They all have City names. Austin is the older twin. Simon and Sandy Camden #Aaron Jameson Camden (28)-January 30, 2006 #Daniel Blake Camden (26) -born April 21, 2008 #Seth Nigel Camden(24)-born February 19, 2010 #Issac Gerald Camden (22)- born January 4, 2012 # Ryan Neil Camden(18)- born August 7, 2014 #Nathan Robert Camden (16)- born October 25, 2017 # Ethan Patrick Camden (16)- born October 25, 2017 Jobs:Simon- Talent Agent, Sandy-Minster Pets: Cody-golden retriever, Webster- Spider Notes: Jacob is the oldest twin. The Live in LA Ruthie and Jason Stanley #Ashley Amanda Stanley (14)- September 1, 2020 #Emily Mary Stanley (14)- September 1,2020 #Miles Simon Stanley (6)- born November 11, 2026 Jobs:Ruthie- vet, Jason- Farmer Pets: Badger- Potbelly Pig, Dixie-beagle, Chester-Cain Terrier, Buddy-Bored Collie, Misty- American Wirehair cat, Ariel-Corey fish, Sunny-Guppy, Flash- Danio, Nemo- Platies, Spike-Beard Dragon, Sonic-Head hog, Clover-Rabbit, Polly- Cocktail, Kiwi- Love bird, Skittle- Afician Grey, Bolt- Black araian horse, Sliver-dapple Grey, Angel-Gelding Appaloosa, Buttermilk-bay qurter, Cricket-Palmino. Note: Ashley is the older Twin. The live on a ranch outside or Glenok. they Married in July 5, 2019. Ruthie and Jason meet and she learn his sister and brother in law Secret. Sam and Kayla Camden # Devon Jacob Camden (12)- February 1, 2022 #Leon Ian Camden (7)- October 11, 2026 Jobs: Sam- Fireman, Kayla- stay at home mom Note . Kayla is John, Keshia, Nigel, Lynn's cousin. Her dad is Morgan's brother. David and Mercy Camden # Aidan Sean Camden (10)- September 15, 2023 # Olivia Marie Camden (9) - January 8, 2025 #Owen Isaac Camden (9)-January 8, 2025 Pet: Goliath- St Bernard Jobs: David- Police Officer, Mercy - stay at home mom Note: Mercy have nothing to do with her Mother who she hate. Mercy was raise by her single father. Olivia is the older twin. David Got Goliah before he met Mercy. Julie and Hank Hasting #Erica Hasting (33) #Nicholas Hasting (31) Erica and Kyle Bolton #Jedidiah Alexander Hasting (18)- March 17,2016 Note Jedidiah is not Kyle's son Jobs; Kyle-Architect, Erica- Manger at Pete's pizza Nicholas and Audrey Hastings Jobs: Nicholas-2nd Grade Teacher, Audrey- sale clerk Notes is married Audrey is Pregnant Patty Mary and Trevor Lawson #Tiffany Beth Lawson (26)- July 25,2008 #Adam Zachary Lawson (21)- January 20,2012 #Pamela Joy Lawson (16)- September 6, 2017 #William Keith Lawson (14)- April 4, 2020 Jobs: Patty Mary-Stay at home mom, Trevor- Lawyer Megan and Greg Clark #Eleanor Beth Clark (23) - July 29,2008 #Karen Jean Clark (16) -June 3, 2016 #Lance Dale Clark (15)-April 21,2018 #Eddie Patrick Clark(13)- March 25, 2020 #Gracie Marie Clark (2)- December 27,2031 Pets: Patch- Dalmatian Notes:Megan and Greg die in a car crash. Eleanor move back in with her brothers and sisters to raise them. The Kinkirks help them a lot. they are base on party of five. Keisha and Andre Carter #Nina Morgan Carter (27)- December 16, 2005 #Maya Dianne Carter (25)- May 24,2008 #Joseph Keith Carter (16)- April 30, 2017 #Erin Olivia Cater (13)- December 2, 2020 Jobs: Keisha- Sale person, Andre- Roofer Lynn and Jake Davis #Paul Oliver Davis (15)- November 20, 2018 #Mallory Natalie Davis (14)- May 28, 2020 #Auggie Jared Davis (10)- January 2, 2024 Jobs: Lynn and Jake Co owned a sports store Note: Jake is Ruthie's ex Ray and Amanda Hall #Allison Sadie Hall- March 9, 2005 (29) #Natalie Joy Hall- April 11, 2008 (26) Jobs: Ray- Lawyer, Melissa- Lawyer Notes; They got married after knowing each other 3 days. Her brother Jason keep a secret. Robbie and Lindsay Palmer #Amber Luna Palmer (16)- December 15, 2017 # Brandon James Palmer (16)- December 15, 2017 #Courtney Kira Palmer (16)- December 15, 2017 #Douglas Patrick Palmer (16)- December 15,2017 #Megan Heidi Palmer (14)- January 5, 2020 Jobs: Robbie- Gym Teacher. Lindsay-Writer Notes: Robbie is a old friend of the family. His Kids think the Camden as Family. James and Melissa Doyle #Holly Ann Doyle (17)- March 5, 2017 Jobs: James-Tech Whiz, Melissa- Fashion Designer Notes: James and Melissa are divorce. They are rich. James live in San Diego. Holly live in Glenoak with her mom. Bernadette and Derek Fields #Brandon Joseph Fields (14)- August 14, 2020 #Cody Alexander Fields (9)- December 5, 2024 #Kirsten Marie Fields (6)- September 24, 2027 Jobs Bernadette- Librarian, Derek- Chef Terry and Carol Richardson #Michael Allen McKenzie (55) #Roxanne Lousie Richardson Hampton (53) #Joesph Dane McKenzie (52) Michael and Eleanor McKenzie #Ryan Gabriel McKenzie (29) -August 17, 2004 #Justin Qunicy McKenzie (25)- January 13, 2009 # Kyle Brett McKenzie (21)- December 22, 2012 Jobs: Michael: History Teacher, Eleanor-Financial Analyst Chandler and Roxanne Hampton #Jeffery Patrick Turner Hampton (40)- April 17, 1993 #Grace Darlene Hampton (22)- March 22, 2011 #Daniel Andrew Hampton (18)- July 5, 2014 #Jacob Kevin Hampton (16)- November 10, 2017 #Rachel Lucy Hampton (16)- November 10, 2017 #Noah Terry Hampton (13)- December 8, 2020 #Adam Eric Hampton (8)- June 20, 2025 Jobs: Chandler- Minster, Roxanne- Cop Notes: Jeffery is adopted. They got back together in 2009. They married May 16, 2010. They lived in Philadelphia Pa form 2005-2034. Kendall left Chandler in 2006. They just moved back to Glen oak this year. Jacob is the older twin. Noah wants be a minster like his dad. Roxanne have a purple Heart form the war. Pets: Bullet- Rottweiler, Saul- Gold fish, Moses- Angel fish Joseph and Lisa McKenzie #Theodore Patrick McKenzie (27) - May 6, 2007 #Alice Crystal McKenzie (23) - November 18, 2010 Jobs: Joesph- Accountant, Lisa- Speach Pathologict Notes: Joesph is Roxanne's step brother. Jeffery and Nancy Turner Hampton #Nathan Grayson Turner Hampton (13)- April 16, 2020 #Ryan Cater Turner Hampton (8)- May 12, 2026 Jobs: Jeffery-Fireman, Nancy- stay at home mom John and Priscilla Hamilton #Isaiah Matthew Hamilton (29)- August 2, 2003 #Elijah Jayden Hamilton (27) - July 14, 2005 #Tasha Raven Hamilton (21)- April 13, 2011 #Cassandra Jean Hamilton (19)- June 27, 2014 #Kelsey Faye Hamilton (17)- March 28, 2017 #Gordon Walker Hamilton (13)- November 1, 2020 Jobs: John-Carpenter, Patricia- Secretary Nigel and Deena Hamilton #Christopher Issac Hamilton(25)- August 12, 2008 #Nicholas Abel Hamilton (25)- August 12, 2008 #Megan Diana Hamilton (21)- May 5, 2013 #Julia Leah Hamilton (18) -November 1, 2015 #Laura Eve Hamilton(13)- December 25, 2020 # Robert Joseph Hamilton(12)- March 17, 2022 #Patrick Gabriel Hamilton (9)- May 7, 2025 Jobs: Nigel- Minster, Deena- Stay at home mom Ashley and Jordan Johansen #Owen Blake Johansen (23)- September 2, 2009 #Amber Paige Johansen (20) -May 30, 2013 #Stuart Lance Johansen (14)- February 15, 2020 Jobs:Ashley- Family Counselor , Jordan- House Inspector Notes: Ashley is Serena's daughter and James step daughter.Jordan is Mary and Lucy's ex. Owen is the new Big lip. Cheryl and Todd Miler #Justin Raymond Miler (17)- January 22, 2017 #Christopher Wayne Miler (13) - August 18, 2020 Jobs: Todd- Car Mechanic, Cheryl- Restaurant Manger, Pet: Baxter- Pug Notes: Cheryl is the Camden family friend who dated Robbie and Matt. Wilson and Corey West #Bernadette West (38)- March 11, 1995 #Wilson "Billy" West Jr (36)- August 6, 1996 #Catlin Dana West (24) - June 16,2009 #Zoey Ella West (20)- November 12, 2012 Notes: Catlin and Zoey are adopted. Jobs: Wilson- Lawyer, Corey- Hairdresser Wilson "Billy" and Tiffany West #Wilson "Will" Shane West III (13)- November 3, 2020 #Rebeca Lynn West (6)- July 11, 2026 Jobs: Billy- Guidance Counselor, Tiffany- Floris Notes: He is close to Mary and her family Category:Blog posts